Krauser
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Sidestory zu You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime, SequelPrequel zu Turk. Eine zufällige Begegnung, eröffnet einen weiteren kurzen Blick ins Elenas Vergangenheit


_Vorwort:_ Mal wieder eine Elena-Story aus meinem YAMTAL-verse, macht wohl auch nur wirklich Sinn, wenn man die anderen Stories kennt. Zumindest "Turk" und "24/7" solltet ihr vorher gelesen haben, "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" schadet auch nicht ;) Damit ihr's zeitlich einordnen könnt: Das ganze spielt ein etwas über ein Jahr nach YAMTAL. Szenen zwischen -+- sind Rückblenden (weil beständig meine übliche Formatierung ignoriert ). Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

**Krauser**

Mit gesenktem Blick, den Kopf unter der Kapuze verborgen und die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Jacke versenkt eilte Elena durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Sie befand sich in einer mittelgroßen Stadt, irgendwo ein paar hundert Kilometer südlich von Junon und hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich den Namen des Ortes zu merken.

Ihre erneute Suche nach Valentine verlief bisher alles andere als erfolgreich. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn auch dieses Mal in Junon aufzuspüren. Aber nach mehreren Wochen hatte sie eingesehen, dass er dort nicht zu finden war. Seitdem klapperte sie etwas planlos alle größeren Städte des Kontinents ab und verbrachte - so wie auch hier - einige Nächte damit über die Dächer und durch die Straßen zu streifen, in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwie zu finden. Aber auch hier galt dasselbe wie für den Ort davor. Und den davor. Und alle anderen davor. Er war nicht hier, nicht mal eine Spur von ihm. Langsam war sie davon überzeugt, einen Geist zu jagen.

Mittlerweile war sie auch am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Und dadurch wurde es ihr immer schwerer die Kontrolle zu behalten. Der nächste Anfall war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, das spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie war auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ein paar Stunden unruhigen Schlafs wollte sie sich noch gönnen, dann würde sie von hier verschwinden und sich ein paar Tage von anderen Menschen fernhalten bis ihre Laune ein weniger gefährliches Tief erreicht hatte und ihr die Selbstbeherrschung wieder leichter viel - oder ihre schlechtere Hälfte sich ein weiteres Mal ausgetobt hatte.

Sie schreckte abrupt aus ihren Gedanken auf, als neben ihr eine Tür aufflog und eine ungewaschene Gestalt in zerzausten Klamotten herausstürzte und sie beinahe zu Boden riss, als sie miteinander kollidierten.

"Komm wieder wenn du gelernt hast zu zahlen!", rief ein schlecht gelaunter Mann, hinterher, wohl der Besitzer der kleinen Bar, bevor die Tür sich wieder schloss.

"Entschuldige, Schönheit." Der Rausgeworfene lallte genau so betrunken, wie er roch. "Der Arsch weiß nicht, wie man GÄSTE zu behandeln hat!" Er schrie mehr die Tür an als mit ihr zu reden.

Elena schnaubte nur genervt und drückte ihn von sich weg, als er ihr entschuldigend auf die Schulter klopfte. Ohne den Mann eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wollte sie weitergehen, als er sie plötzlich am Handgelenk festhielt. Mit einem gereizten Knurren fuhr sie herum.

"Was!"

Der Mann, der sie knapp einen Kopf überragte, musterte sie mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. "Bist du das, Lena?"

Ungläubig studierte Elena das verwilderte Gesicht. Sie kannte nur eine Person, die sie so nannte.

"Krauser?"

- - -

-+- Unschlüssig blickte sich Elena in dem Vorzimmer um, durch das sie gerade geführt worden war. Das Angebot, vor allem das Gehalt, klang sehr verlockend, aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht richtig vorstellen, warum - und wofür - Krauser ausgerechnet sie ausgewählt hatte.

"Tja, und das wäre dann dein künftiger Arbeitsplatz", erklärte ihr der Shinra-Manager, der lässig an dem lehnte, was demnächst ihr Schreibtisch werden sollte. Ihre Zurückhaltung schien ihm jedoch aufzufallen. "Du scheinst noch Fragen zu haben?"

"Ich habe immer noch nicht genau verstanden, was nun eigentlich meine Aufgabe sein soll, Sir." Verunsichert sah sie ihn an. "Bin ich nun ihr Bodyguard oder ihre Sekretärin?"

"Beides, und keines von beidem. Deine Aufgaben werden deinen vielfältigen Talenten angemessen sein." Er grinste belustigt. "Aber wenn du eine Namen brauchst, kannst du dich als meine Assistentin betrachten."

So richtig überzeugte das Elena immer noch nicht. 'Assistentin' klang für sie irgendwie immer noch zu sehr nach 'Sekretärin' und das wiederum hörte sich nicht wirklich nach einer bedeutenden Beschäftigung an. Auch Krauser entging ihr wenig begeisterter Blick nicht. Aufmunternd auf sie herab lächelnd trat er an sie heran.

"Glaub mir, ich biete dir hier eine Chance einen sehr viel besseren Weg zu beschreiten, als bei den Truppen. Dort wärst du nur versauert oder verheizt worden."

"Ich hatte nicht vor dort lange zu bleiben. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, es zu SOLDAT zu schaffen."

"Das sagtest du schon einmal." Er wirkte wenig begeistert. "Sei froh, dass du da nicht hinkommst. In den Zeitungen werden sie zwar gerne mal als die großen Helden gefeiert, aber lass dir gesagt sein: Wenn du erst einmal weißt, was die alles über sich ergehen lassen müssen, um das zu werden, was sie sind..." Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf. "Da dreht sich einem der Magen um. SOLDATs sind keine Menschen mehr. Das sind Kampfmaschinen, Monster." Mit einem Lächeln umfasst er ihre Hände. "Und ein schönes Mädchen wie du will sich doch nicht etwa in ein Monster verwandeln, oder?" -+-

- - -

"Du siehst gut aus", meinte Krauser nachdem eine Kellnerin zwei Drinks vor ihnen abgestellt hatte. "Anders als früher, und etwas müde vielleicht, aber gut. Ich mag das lange Haar."

"Danke."

Sie ersparte sich ein ähnliches Kompliment. Er sah nicht gut aus - nicht mehr. Sein kastanienbraunes Haar war lichter und an den Rändern bereits grau geworden. Das früher so penibel gepflegte und immer frisch rasierte Gesicht war hinter einem unordentlichen Gestrüpp versteckt, das die Grenze zum Drei-Tage-Bart schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte. Außerdem glaubte sie nicht, dass darunter von seinen attraktiven Zügen noch allzu viel erhalten war. Dafür waren die Falten um seine Augen herum zu tief. Wie lange war es her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Fünf, sechs Jahre vielleicht. Oder doch schon sieben? Jedenfalls war er immer noch keine fünfzig, soweit sie sich erinnerte.

"Ich habe damals mal gehört, du seiest ein Turk geworden. War da was dran?"

"Ja."

Er grinste sie kurz an und entblößte dabei eine Zahnlücke - die war ebenfalls neu. "Dann hast du deinen Skrupel von damals wohl überwunden, hm?"

Nicht, dass ich damals eine große Wahl hatte, erinnerte sie sich bitter und starrte die brennende Kerze an, die zwischen ihnen beiden auf dem Tisch stand. Sie hatte keine Lust ihre 'ruhmreiche' Vergangenheit ans Licht zu zerren. Sie hatte nicht einmal wirklich Lust hier zu sitzen. Sie _SOLLTE_ nicht hier sein. Es war gefährlich, wenn sie unter Menschen war - für die Menschen. Trotzdem hielt sie etwas hier, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Was ist daraus geworden?"

Sie stieß ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen aus. "Die Firma ging unter, ich hab mir an Geld geschnappt was ich konnte, mir ein Apartment an der Costa del Sol gekauft und das Leben genossen."

"Braves Mädchen." Sein Lachen klang nicht weniger verbittert als das ihre. "Und was bringt dich dann hierher, so fern ab der lieblichen Sonnenküste?"

"Manche Dinge haben sich geändert", meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, aber er sah sie fragend an. Anstatt darauf zu reagieren, kam sie lieber auf seine eigentliche Frage zurück. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden. Ich brauche seine Hilfe."

"Wobei?"

"Lange Geschichte." Sie nippte an ihrem Drink. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrer Kehle, aber sie genoss es. Der Schmerz in ihrem Hals lenkte sie zumindest für einige Sekunden von dem ewigen Gebrabbel in ihrem Kopf ab. "Er ist ohnehin nicht hier."

Er schien zu bemerken, dass sie kein Interesse hatte die Sache weiter auszuführen und lehnte sich etwas enttäuscht zurück. "Na dann, viel Erfolg bei der weiteren Suche."

Die beiden schwiegen einigen Minuten lang und tranken nur hin und wieder einen Schluck aus ihren Gläsern. Krausers erschöpfter Blick wanderte in der Bar herum, während Elena ihn aus dem Augenwinkel genauer studierte. Dieses passive, niedergeschlagene Auftreten wollte so überhaupt nicht zu dem Mann passen, an den sie sich erinnerte. Früher hatte er es ganze alleine geschafft einen Tisch mit zwanzig Personen bei bester Laune zu halten und dabei in keinster Weise wie ein bemühter Entertainer zu wirken.

"Was ist mit dir geschehen?", fragte sie schließlich.

Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder und er blickte sie fast schon vorwurfsvoll an. "Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"

Schuldig sank ihr Blick auf den Tisch. "Ich meinte danach."

"Was schon? Nach Shinras Ende hat sich jemand an das Loch erinnert, in das sie mich geworfen haben und ich wurde freigelassen - ohne dass mir etwas von früher geblieben war. Und seitdem halt ich mich grade so über Wasser. Aber mit ein paar Tausend Gil Schulden und dieser immer verrückter werdenden Welt wird das immer schwerer..."

Beim letzten Satz haftete sein Blick an der Kerzenflamme. Er seufzte laut und schlug die Getränkekarte auf. Elena war klar, dass er seine Situation wohl ebenfalls nicht vertiefen wollte - sie wusste allerdings auch nicht, was sie auf seine Ausführungen erwidern sollte. Stattdessen leerte sie mit einem Zug ihr Glas aus.

"Oh!" Seine Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf. Er drehte die Karte zu ihr um und zeigte auf einen Eintrag. "Erinnerst du dich an diesen Wein? Kaum zu glauben, dass sie den hier haben. Was sagst du zu einer Flasche? Oder drei?"

- - -

-+- Gelangweilt saß Elena vor einem leeren Glas an der kleinen Hausbar und sah sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend in der gewaltigen Luxus-Suite um. Krauser hatte sie wieder einmal zu einem seiner Geschäftstermine mitgenommen, halb als Bodyguard, halb als weibliche Begleitung. Sie nahm ihre Aufgaben sonst sehr ernst, auch wenn bisher nie etwas Besonderes vorgefallen war, aber am heutigen Abend kam sie sich etwas überflüssig vor. Von einem Abendessen im Restaurant abgesehen hatte die gesamte Besprechung hier in Krausers Suite stattgefunden.

Aber es war wohl ein ziemlich wichtiger Termin. Krauser hatte ihr extra ein teures Abendkleid gekauft, damit sie passend gekleidet war. Kritisch betrachtete sie das exquisite, dunkelblaue Kleidungsstück in ihrem Spiegelbild im Fenster. Es war hübsch, keine Frage, und sie war auch durchaus dankbar für das Geschenk, aber sie trug ungern Kleider. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal davor eines getragen hatte.

Sie unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen und beobachtete dann erleichtert, wie ihr Boss und seine beiden Geschäftspartner sich endlich von der Couch erhoben und er sie zur Tür begleitete, wo er ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Als sich die Tür mit einem lauten Klacken hinter den beiden schloss, trat ihr Boss mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr an die Bar. Sie hatte nicht wirklich zugehört, aber das Geschäft schien wohl gut gelaufen zu sein.

"Gute Arbeit, Lena. Du hast Feierabend."

Lena. Das war sein Spitzname für sie. Sie mochte es nicht wirklich, so genannt zu werden, aber Krauser war ihr Boss, also würde sie es wohl einfach über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Wenigstens war der Abend vorüber und er war mit ihr zufrieden. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Gute Nacht, Sir."

Er hielt sie jedoch den Schultern fest und hinderte sie am Gehen. "Ah ah, nicht so schnell, Lena. Meine Gäste waren nicht ganz so durstig, wie ich erwartet hatte und nun habe ich zwei Flaschen eines hervorragenden Weines über. Ich finde, das ist ein untragbarer Zustand."

Sie konnte seine angetrunkene gute Laune nicht richtig deuten und sah ihn etwas unschlüssig an.

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich der Abend ziemlich gelangweilt hat", fuhr er fort. "Eine etwas unwürdige Premiere für dein wunderschönes Kleid, nicht wahr? Ich finde du hast dir für deine gute Arbeit einmal einen entspannten, luxuriösen Abend verdient. Was sagst du? Wir lassen uns den Zimmerservice kommen und unterhalten uns bei ein paar Gläschen noch ein bisschen."

Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt und musste darüber nicht lange nachdenken. Mitarbeiter bekamen so etwas sicher nicht alle Tag von ihren Chefs angeboten. Außerdem war es verlockender als der Fernseher in ihrem leeren Zimmer. Lächelnd stimmte sie zu. "Ja gerne."

"Großartig!" Krauser schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und führte sie zur Couch. "Es wird ohnehin langsam Zeit, dass wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen." -+-

- - -

"Danke fürs Zahlen", brachte er mühsam aber amüsiert heraus, als Elena ihm die letzten Treppenstufen nach oben half. "Du verträ'st mehr als früher."

"Ich hatte eine professionelle Sparrings-Partnerin." Ihm entging wohl das Wehleidige in ihrer Stimme. Sie seufzte traurig bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht, das sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ein bösartiges Lachen ließ sie hochschrecken. Verärgert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht an sie denken, das zog ihre Laune nur noch weiter in den Keller und das wiederum verlieh einem anderen Teil von ihr viel zuviel Macht.

Sie versuchte sich wieder auf Krauser zu konzentrieren. "Man kann außerdem sagen, du hattest einiges an Vorsprung."

"Das stimm' allerdin's", lallte er zustimmend und deute dann auf die Tür eines der Apartments. "Wir sin' da."

Er löste sich von ihr und stützte sich stattdessen am Türrahmen ab. Mit etwas Mühe kramte er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und machte sich daran aufzusperren. Elena zupfte währenddessen einen an der Tür angebrachten Zettel ab auf dem mit großen Buchstaben _'Letzte Chance, eine Woche noch!'_ geschrieben stand.

"Was ist das?"

"Mein Vermieter. Der mecker' schon seit Woch'n, dass ich rausflie'e, wenn ich nicht bald wieder mal zahle. Langsam glaub ich, er mein' es ernst", befürchtete Krauser als er zum wiederholten Male das Schlüsselloch verfehlte. "Er ha' das Schl-Schloss ausgetauscht."

"Lass mich das machen."

Sie nahm ihn dem Schlüssel ab und öffnete die Tür. Sie lief in eine Wand aus abgestandener Luft und dem unangenehmen Geruch von Schweiß und Alkohol. Sie knipste das Licht an, führte ihn zum Bett und legte ihn darauf ab, erst dann sah sie sich in dem dreckigen Ein-Zimmer-Apartment um. Es war winzig. Ein Bett, ein Sessel, ein altersschwacher Fernseher, eine Kochnische, in der sich ungewaschenes Geschirr stapelte, und ein kleines Badezimmer waren das gegenwärtige Reich des gestürzten Topmanagers. Sie ging am Bett vorbei und öffnete das einzige Fenster des Raumes. Frische Nachtluft strömte herein. Erleichtert atmete sie ein paar tiefe Züge ein.

"Danke, Lena." Er hob seinen Kopf von der Matratze und streckte dankbar einen Arm nach ihr aus. "Du brauchs' doch sicher 'nen Platz zum Schlafen..."

"Danke, ich hab ein Zimmer." Es war ein billiges Motelzimmer, aber immer noch ein vielfach angenehmerer Ort als dieses Loch. Sie sollte von hier verschwinden. "Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee machen?"

"Wenn du welchen findes'...", kam eine wenig zuversichtliche Antwort vom Bett.

Mit wenig Hoffnung begann Elena seinen Vorrats- und Geschirrschrank zu durchsuchen. Nach einer knappen Minute hörte sie wie er vom Bett aufstand und sich mit schweren Schritten seinen Weg durch das Zimmer bahnte. Sie hatte angenommen er wollte nur ins Bad, dennoch erschrak sie nicht wirklich als er plötzlich seine Arme um ihren Bauch schlang und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Weiß' du, du bis' seit damals noch viel hübscher geword'n."

"Lass das." Ihre Forderung war sanft aber bestimmt, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Als sie den kratzigen Bart und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte, befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und fuhr herum. Sie schob ihn von sich weg und versuchte den lautstarken Vorschlag der Stimme in ihrem Kopf für eine Bestrafung Krausers zu ignorieren. "Ich sagte, du sollst das lassen! Ich mach das nicht mehr."

Ihr innerer Kampf entging ihm jedoch vollständig. Stattdessen lächelte er herausfordernd. "Immer noch die alten Spielchen, was Lena?"

Krauser tat wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und versuchte ihre Wange zu streicheln, aber Elena kam ihm zuvor. Sie packte ihn ruckartig am Handgelenk und zog seine Hand nach unten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, offensichtlich überrascht von ihrer Kraft. Über sich selbst erschrocken ließ sie ihn wieder los. Sie hätte ihm aus Instinkt heraus beinahe den Arm gebrochen - oder schlimmeres. Und das Geschrei in ihrem Kopf verlangte noch weit aus mehr als das.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür. "Das ist kein Spiel."

- - -

-+- Elena streckte sich ausgiebig und schlüpfte nach einem herzhaften Gähnen aus dem Bett. Nur in ein weißes Betttuch gehüllt trat sie an das große Fenster, durch das die ersten Strahlen der Sonne fielen und genoss den Ausblick auf den weiten, strahlend blauen Ozean und den wolkenlosen Himmel. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Costa del Sol war wirklich ein traumhaft schöner Ort. Sie konnte verstehen, warum er sich hier einmal zur Ruhe setzten wollte.

"Leg dich sofort wieder hin!"

Leicht erschrocken fuhr sie herum und erblickte Krauser in seinen teuren Morgenmantel gehüllt in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, wo er war. Normalerweise stand sie immer ein oder zwei Stunden vor ihm auf und ging erst einmal Joggen. "Warum bist du so früh schon auf?"

Die Antwort auf ihre Frage trug er auf einem üppig gedeckten Tablett vor sich her. "Ich musste doch verhindern, dass du mir schon wieder Frühstück machst."

"So schlecht koch ich nun auch wieder nicht", meinte sie etwas beleidigt, als er das Frühstück auf dem Nachtkästchen abstellte und anschließend zu ihr trat.

"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber manchmal will ich dir auch was Gutes tun. Aber davon abgesehen haben wir absolut keinen Grund heute so früh aufzustehen. Der Termin ist erst morgen. Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag frei. Der Strand läuft uns nicht weg. Wir können noch Stunden im Bett verbringen."

"Soviel kann ich gar nicht schlafen."

Er löste den Griff ihrer Hände um das Betttuch und streifte es ihr von den Schultern. Seine Hände wanderten von den Hüften an aufwärts ihren Körper entlang und er begann ihren Hals zu küssen. "Es war nie vom Schlafen die Rede."

Sie schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen und genoss seine Liebkosungen, dann jedoch löste sie sich mit einem Seufzen von ihm und drehte sich um. "Wir sollten das nicht tun."

"Geht das schon wieder los?", fragte er mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.

"Es ist nur... das ist _SO_ unprofessionell." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu um seinen Blick auszuweichen. "Deswegen hast du mich nicht eingestellt. Oder doch?"

"Nein dafür wurdest du nicht eingestellt", beruhigte er sie und umfasste sanft ihre Schultern, seine Stimme schlug anschließend allerdings einen amüsierteren Ton an. "Aber ist ein angenehmer Bonus."

Elena hingegen fand es nicht ganz so lustig. Ihr nachdenklicher Blick haftete noch immer am Meer. "Machst du dir überhaupt keine Gedanken, was die Leute in der Firma denken oder reden?"

"Wozu?" Sein Ton war wieder ernster und er nahm die Hände von ihren Schultern. "Die meisten davon sind meine Untergebenen, die geht das nichts an. Was die übrigen betrifft... nun, ich habe eigentlich keine Lust an meinem freien Tag das Liebesleben von Heidegger, Palmer oder Präsident Shinra zu diskutieren, aber ich kann dir versichern, die werfen garantiert nicht den ersten Stein."

Immer noch zum Fenster hinausblickend dachte sie über seine Worte nach, als er sie plötzlich mit beiden Händen an der Taille packte und verspielt aufs Bett warf, wobei sie einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß. Er streifte seinen Morgenmantel ab und kletterte hinterher.

"Also", fragte er, als er sich mit einem Lächeln über sie beugte. "Lässt du dir nun zeigen, warum es einige Menschen ganze Vormittage im Bett aushalten?"

Elena erwiderte sein Lächeln und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Irgendwie hatte sie ihre Gegenargumente schon wieder vergessen. "Ich bin doch immer bereit etwas Neues zu lernen."

Er beugte sich herab um sie zu küssen. "Braves Mädchen." -+-

- - -

Sie hatte förmlich gerochen, dass die drei Typen Ärger bedeuteten, als sie ihnen im Treppenhaus begegnet war. Nachdem sie Krausers Hilfeschrei draußen auf Straße gehört hatte, wusste sie es sogar mit Gewissheit. Während sie gewandt die Feuerleiter empor kletterte, sagte sie sich immer wieder, dass es sie nichts anging. Sie sollte einfach in ihr Motel zurückkehren, sich ein paar Stunden hinlegen und dann aus diesem Loch verschwinden. Es war weder ihre Angelegenheit noch ihr Kampf. Und vor allem war es eine ziemlich schlechte Idee, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, worauf es hinauslaufen würde.

Noch als ihr als dies durch den Kopf ging, hechtete sie durch das Fenster in die Wohnung und riss die zwei Männer, die gerade auf Krauser einprügelten, zu Boden. Sie sorgte mit zwei schnellen Schlägen dafür, dass sie noch etwas länger dort blieben.

"Lass mich raten", fuhr sie Krauser an, als sie ihm wieder auf die Beine half. "Du hast deine Schulden nicht bei einer Bank."

"Pass auf, hinter dir!", rief er anstatt zu antworten.

Seine Warnung kam zu spät. Ein Baseballschläger traf Elena am Rücken und sie ging zu Boden. Ein Tritt in die Seite drehte sie auf den Rücken, woraufhin der dritte Angreifer sich auf sie stürzte und versuchte sie mit seiner Waffe zu würgen, doch sie stieß ihn beinahe mühelos wieder von sich runter. Sie sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor Krauser. Das Adrenalin versetzte ihre dunkle Seite in Rage, sie spürte den Treffer schon gar nicht mehr. Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen - ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.

"Haut ab!" Sie war kurz davor noch ein 'Bitte' dranzuhängen.

"Hättest du wohl gerne", knurrte der Schuldeneintreiber mit der Keule und stürmte wieder auf sie zu, während die anderen beiden sich ebenfalls wieder aufrappelten.

Als ihr nächster Treffer ihn beinahe zum Fenster hinauskatapultierte, wurde ihr klar, dass es zu spät war. Sie schaffte es noch sich aus ihrer Jacke zu schälen, dann spürte sie, wie es begann. Die Schmerzen der Verwandlung zwangen sie in die Knie. Ihre Muskeln verhärteten und verformten sich, als ihr Körper seine menschliche Form hinter sich ließ. Das dunkle Zimmer wurde in ihren Augen plötzlich taghell. Das vorfreudige, kampflustige Lachen in ihrem Kopf blendete alle anderen Geräusche aus und ihr rationaler Verstand fiel in ein dunkles, schwarzes Loch.

In einem letzten widerwilligen Aufbäumen stieß sie Krauser in Richtung Tür. "LaUf wEg!"

- - -

-+- Sie war den Gang in sein Büro schon so gewohnt, dass sie gar nicht mehr anklopfte. Elena hatte die Tür erst einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als sie die ersten Fetzen der erhitzten Diskussion mitbekam. Um nicht zu stören blieb sie draußen stehen, allerdings ließ sie auch die Bürotür offen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, worüber du dich so aufregst." Er klang eher entnervt als wütend. "Das ist ein wichtiger Auftrag, jeder andere..."

"Dann geben Sie ihn jemand anderem!", giftete eine Frauenstimme. Im Gegensatz zu Krauser kochte sie förmlich vor Zorn. "Um diese dämlichen Bauern in Corel kann sich jeder Anfänger kümmern. Und es dauert mindestens eine Woche bis ich wieder zurück bin, dann verpasse ich das Treffen mit... Das ist es!" Elena hörte wie mit flachen Händen auf den Schreibtisch geschlagen wurde. "Sie wollen mich unten halten! Das ist einer der wichtigsten Termine in diesem Jahr und Sie wollen, dass ich nicht daran teilnehme."

Nun wurde auch Krauser lauter. "Red keinen Unsinn! Das ist einfach nur ein dummer Zufall. Und brauche jemanden in Corel, der Ahnung hat von dem was er tut. Jetzt mach gefälligst, was dir gesagt wird, und verschwinde!"

Die Stimme der Frau rutschte eine Oktave nach unten und wurde bedrohlich. "Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben!"

Elena hörte ein klackerndes Paar Absätze auf die Tür zu stampfen. Sie wollte nicht beim Lauschen erwischt werden, also trat sie nun doch ein und tat so, als sei sie gerade gekommen. Eine Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren und einem scharlachroten Kleid stürmte wutschnaubend an ihr vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Elena sah ihr nach bis sie mit einem lauten Knall die Tür zum Vorzimmer hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. Krauser hingegen stand einfach nur hinter seinem Schreibtisch und notierte etwas auf einem Zettel. Er wirkte angespannt und schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Heidegger will dich sprechen."

"Sag ihm, ich bin in zehn Minuten da", sagte er, nachdem er nur kurz aufgesehen hatte.

Sie wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch einmal anders.

"Wer war das?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Das war Scarlet." Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinem Sessel nieder. "Eine Untergebene der besonders unangenehmen Sorte. Ich habe dir schon von ihr erzählt."

"Die Waffenentwicklerin, von der alle reden, richtig?"

"Genau."

"Wenn sie für dich arbeitet, warum darf sie dann so mit dir reden?"

Er seufzte laut. "Sie schon hat mit ihrem Vater während des Krieges einige erstklassige Waffen entworfen, deshalb hat sie beim Präsidenten einen großen Stein im Brett. Die meisten nennen sie 'ambitioniert' und 'genial'. Ich nenne das 'intrigant' und 'gefährlich'." Nachdenklich starrte er zum Fenster hinaus. "Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf meinen Posten aus ist." -+-

- - -

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie endlich die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne zurückerhielt. Unruhig atmend und am Boden kniend sah Elena sich um. Sie befand sich in einer unbekannten, dreckigen Seitengasse, aber aus den Gebäuden, die sie umgaben, schloss sie, dass sich immer noch in der Nähe von Krausers Apartment befand.

Ihr war klar, dass sie sich wieder verwandelt hatte. Dafür reichte es schon zu spüren wie der altbekannte faulig-blutige Geschmack ihre Kehle hoch kroch. Auch wenn es wenig half, spuckte sie angeekelt auf die Straße, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Hände. Beiden waren blutverschmiert.

"Verdammter Mist!" Frustriert schlug sie mit beiden Fäusten auf den Asphalt. Sie war es sowas von leid. Egal was sie sich auch vornahm oder anstellte, es wurde einfach nicht besser.

Ein kühler Luftzug verriet ihr, dass die Rückseite ihres T-Shirts wieder einmal Opfer ihrer anderen Seite geworden war. Mit einem entnervten Seufzen zog sie den Rest davon aus und versuchte damit zumindest etwas von dem Blut abzuwischen. Erschrocken zuckte Elena zusammen als ihr plötzlich jemand ihre Jacke über die Schultern legte.

"Beeindruckend", vernahm sie Krausers Stimme, noch bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte. "Was war das?"

"Ein Experiment. Ein unfreiwilliges Experiment." Sie wandte sich wieder der Reinigung ihrer Hände zu. "Hast du alles gesehen?"

"Das Meiste."

"Hab ich... Habe ich sie umgebracht?"

"Einen, glaube ich."

Elena schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte erschöpft.

"Die anderen sind geflohen, aber abbekommen haben die auch einiges." Sie könnte förmlich hören, dass er lächelte. "Kannst das kontrollieren?"

"Sah das etwa so aus?" Sie schrubbte kraftvoll die letzten großen Flecken von ihren Fingern und warf anschließend den blutigen Fetzen hinter ein paar Tonnen. Sie betrachtete kurz ihre Hände. Wenn man nicht allzu genau hinsah, konnte man denken sie hätte einfach nur dreckige Finger, das musste vorerst reichen.

"Überhaupt nicht?"

"Naja, ein wenig vielleicht." Krauser immer noch den Rücken zugewandt stand sie auf, schlüpfte in ihre Jacke und zog den Reißverschluss zu. "Wenn ich mich... 'in Stimmung' bringe... dann dauert es meist nicht lange bis die Verwandlung einsetzt."

"Hervorragend!"

Sie fuhr herum und sprang ihm beinahe ins Gesicht. "Hast du jetzt vollständig den Verstand verloren!"

"Keineswegs, Lena. Ich kann deine Hilfe gebrauchen." Sie verschränkte nur die Arme und sah in misstrauisch an, also fuhr er fort. "Du könntest die Lösung für mein Schuldenproblem sein. Der Typ, dem ich das Geld schulde, ist nur ein kleiner Fisch. Er hat nicht allzu viele Handlanger. Du solltest eigentlich problemlos mit ihnen fertig werden. Das dürfte sich sogar für uns beide lohnen."

Elena starrte ihn lange Zeit einfach nur. "Du willst mich anheuern", antwortete sie nüchtern. "Als Killer. Und ich nehme an bezahlen würdest du mich mit was auch immer wir bei deinem Gläubiger finden."

Er schenkte ihr sein wärmstes, fast väterliches Lächeln. "Du warst schon immer ein helles Köpfchen."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und marschierte davon. "Mach's gut."

"Was hast du für ein Problem?", rief er ihr hinterher. "Kannst du mir nicht einmal einen kleinen Gefallen erweisen? Du warst ein Turk, so etwas war einmal dein Job."

Sie ging einfach weiter. "Ja, _WAR_ es."

"Du hast doch gesehen, was die mit mir anstellen wollen. Es heißt entweder sie oder ich. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Lena, bitte." Seine Stimme wurde erst verzweifelter, dann zorniger. "Du kannst mich nicht schon wieder verraten."

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, dann ging sie mit langsameren Schritten und gesenktem Haupt weiter. "Ich hab dich nie verraten", sagte sie leise.

- - -

-+- "Worauf willst du hinaus, Scarlet?" Krauser stand hinter seinem großen, hölzernen Schreibtisch und sah die davor stehende Blondine, die eines ihrer vielen roten Kleider trug, verstimmt an.

Scarlet lächelte siegesgewiss und setzte sich provozierend auf den Rand des Schreibtisches. "Ganz einfach: Du bist Geschichte, Krauser. Ich habe alles gegen dich beisammen, was ich brauche." Sie betrachtete ihre perfekten, natürlich in rot lackierten Fingernägel. "Irgendwie bin ich sogar etwas enttäuscht. Ich meine, jeder in dieser Firma schafft irgendwie soviel Geld beiseite, wie er nur kann. Und deine Geschäftchen gehörten ohnehin schon immer zu den dreistesten" Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. "Oh ja, ich weiß alles was du so anstellst - aber eine Lieferung von dieser Größe an Fort Condor..."

Sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. "Das ist nicht mehr dreist, das ist nur noch dumm - und wird dem Präsident gar nicht gefallen." Fast schon vergnügt stand Scarlet wieder auf. "Allerdings muss ich dir gratulieren, du hast deine Spuren beinahe perfekt verwischt - aber eben nur beinahe."

"Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Krauser ruhig. "Nicht nur, dass du dahinter gekommen bist, aber auch dass du tatsächlich so dumm bist und nicht widerstehen konntest mir das alles ins Gesicht zu werfen. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich hier einfach so raus spazieren lasse?"

Er zog eine Schublade auf, während Scarlet gleichzeitig unter ihr Kleid griff und einen kleinen Revolver zog, den sie am Strumpfband getragen hatte.

Sie richtete die Waffe auf ihn. "Oh doch, das wirst du. Du wirst dich jetzt artig hinsetzen und brav auf den Sicherheitsdienst warten. Deine Waffe suchst du da drin nämlich vergebens."

"Ich weiß." Er setzte sich ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Lena."

Auf das Kommando hin atmete Elena ein letztes Mal tief durch und trat dann endlich aus ihrem Versteck und richtete ihre Pistole auf die sichtlich überraschte Scarlet. "Waffe weg!"

"Was macht sie hier...?"

"Jetzt bin ich der Enttäuschte." Krauser erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen. "Du hast jeden meiner Schritte überwacht und dachtest tatsächlich, dass ich sie so kurz vor Abschluss des Geschäftes in den Urlaub schicke?"

"Legen Sie Waffe weg", wiederholte sich Elena noch einmal und versuchte keine Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme auftauchen zu lassen, woraufhin Scarlet schließlich den Revolver auf den Tisch legte, ein Schritt zurück trat und leicht die Hände hob.

"Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Krauser."

"Auch dieser Tatsache bin ich mir durchaus bewusst." In aller Seelenruhe faltete er die Hände und sah zu Elena. "Erschieß sie!"

Ein eiskalter Schock durchfuhr Elena. Sie fühlte, wie sie förmlich zu Stein erstarrte.

"Nein, Krauser hör zu...!", begann Scarlet panisch.

"Du sollst sie erschießen, Lena!", rief Krauser ungeduldig, aber Elena zielte nur weiterhin mit zittrigen Händen auf die Frau in rot und konnte sich zu nichts anderem zwingen. "Knall sie ab!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "I-Ich..."

Scarlet wandte sich kurz zu ihr um, so dass sich ihre Blicke trafen, dann hechtete sie vorwärts und griff nach ihrem Revolver. Krauser sprang ebenfalls auf, aber er war zu langsam. Scarlet hatte die Waffe als erste in Händen und feuerte sie ab als Krauser sie gerade am Handgelenk packte. Der Schuss traf ihn in den Bauch. Geschockt taumelte er zurück und fiel in seinen Stuhl. Elena stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und ließ vor Schreck die Waffe fallen. Sie eilte an seine Seite und untersuchte die blutende Wunde.

"Da-Das ist... wir...", stammelte sie aufgeregt, während sie versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen.

"Erschieß sie, Lena", keuchte er vom Schock geschwächt und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Warum tust du das? Warum erschießt du sie nicht? Du..."

"I-Ich... es tut mir leid... ich..."

Scarlet - die Waffe auf beide gerichtet - hob währenddessen den Telefonhörer ab und drückte eine Taste. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hielt sie ihn sich ans Ohr. "Sicherheitsdienst?" -+-

- - -

Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen. Sie klopfte nun schon seit guten fünf Minuten immer wieder an seine Tür, aber er machte nicht auf. Ob sein Gläubiger wohl schon einen zweiten Trupp geschickt hatte. Sollte sie noch einmal über die Feuerleiter einsteigen und nach ihm sehen? Am besten wäre es wohl sie würde einfach in ihr Motel zurückgehen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen und dann einfach verschwinden. Sie konnte die Zeit bis zu ihrem nächsten unvermeidlichen Anfall auch sinnvoller verwenden. Bevor sie jedoch eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, öffnete er schließlich doch die Tür. Eine unvergleichliche Alkoholfahne schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

"Du..." Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. Bei Tageslicht sah er noch viel heruntergekommener aus - sie hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Dennoch blitzte ein schwacher Funken Hoffnung in seinen müden Augen auf. "Hass dir anners überlegt?"

Sie verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen schob sie ihn ohne großen Widerstand zurück in das unangenehm riechende Zimmer und zog die Tür zu. "Bist du immer noch oder schon wieder betrunken?"

Kraftlos ließ Krauser sich in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. "Un' wenn schon?"

Sie baute sich vor ihm auf. "Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag."

"Was innressiers dich denn?" Er öffnet ein Auge und sah zu ihr hoch. "Hilfs' du mir jezz oder nich'?"

"Ja." Sie zog einen prallen Umschlag aus der Tasche und warf ihn ihm in den Schoss. Krauser versuchte ihn zu fangen, war aber nicht wirklich in der Lage dazu. "Da. Das ist für dich."

"Wassis das?" Er brauchte ein paar Versuche bis er den Umschlag endlich aufbekam. Seine Augen wurden groß als er den Inhalt sah.

"20.000 Gil. Bezahl deine Schulden und versuch mit dem Rest eine Zeitlang klar zu kommen. Deine Miete ist ebenfalls für die nächsten sechs Monate bezahlt."

Sein Blick haftete an den vielen Geldscheinen. Plötzlich schien er wieder nüchtern zu sein. "Ich kann dir das nie und nimmer zurückzahlen."

"Musst du nicht. Ich hab noch genug davon."

Er sah wieder zu ihr auf. "Warum tust du das?"

- - -

-+- "Warum?"

Scarlet, die gerade aus dem Vorstandszimmer kam, in dem bis vor kurzem die Anhörungen zu der ganzen Affäre stattgefunden hatten, sah sie fragend an. "Warum was, Kleines?"

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht verraten? Ich wusste von all seinen Plänen, er hat mir das alles verraten."

Die ältere Frau schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln. "Das weiß ich auch. Ich glaube kaum, dass dir auch nur einer das ahnungslose Blondchen abgenommen hat, das du da drinnen gerade gespielt hast."

"Aber warum dann?"

"Krauser war ein korrupter Bastard, den ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, aber du warst nicht mehr als ein ahnungsloses Spiel- und Werkzeug. Ich hab schon Dutzende wie dich gesehen. Irgendein beziehungsunfähiger Manager holt sich mit dem Versprechen von der großen Karriere ein süßes Betthäschen als Assistentin und versorgt sie solange mit Geschenken bis sie ihm voll und ganz hörig ist. Genau genommen hast du mich sogar beeindruckt, weil du dich aufgerafft hast und ihn verraten hast."

"So war er nicht", erwiderte Elena leise aber bestimmt. "Und ich habe ihn nicht verraten, ich..."

"Schön, sieh es wie du willst", unterbrach Scarlet sie. "Aber eines steht fest." Die Blondine trat ganz nah an sie heran und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern. "Du hattest mein Leben in deiner Hand, ich war deiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Es gibt nicht viel auf dieser Welt, was ich mehr hasse." Scarlet berührte sie sanft an der Wange. Elena hatte das sichere Gefühl die Frau würde ihr jeden Moment die Augen auskratzen, doch dann nahm Scarlet ihre Hand wieder runter. "Aber du hast mich verschont, das soll mir was wert sein. Außerdem hat mich der Präsident als Krausers Nachfolgerin ernannt. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als kleine Käfer zu zerquetschen."

Elena glaubte nicht, dass sie die Erleichterung verbergen konnte, die sich gerade in ihr ausbreitete.

"Weißt du schon, was jetzt aus dir wird?"

Sie sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Darüber hatte sie noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Mit ihrer großen Karriere bei Shinra und ihrem angenehmen, sicheren Leben war es nun wohl vorbei. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

"Das dachte ich mir, aber keine Sorge." Sie drückte ihr ein Kuvert in die Hand. "Ist zwar nicht ganz so bedeutend wie du es bisher gewohnt warst, aber du bleibst in der Firma. Ich habe dir in der Abteilung von Palmers Stiefsohn eine Stelle besorgt. Schon mal von ihm gehört?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Umso besser." Scarlet klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und stolzierte an ihr vorbei. "Du fängst nächste Woche an."

Elena sah ihr verwundert hinterher. "Danke", stammelte sie schließlich.

Scarlet hielt inne und warf ihr einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu, ein kaltblütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Kein Grund mir zu danken. Ich hoffe du hast Spaß dort. Er wird ihn haben, das weiß ich." -+-

- - -

"Du warst ein guter Boss." Sie war bereits im Begriff zu gehen, hielt aber mit einer Hand am Türknauf noch einmal inne. "Unabhängig von allem anderen, du warst immer ehrlich mit mir. Du hast mir viel gezeigt. Und mich gut behandelt. Deshalb."

"Danke, Lena."

"Mein Name ist Elena." Sie zog die Tür auf und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um. "Leb wohl."

- Ende -

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

So, mal wieder eine kleine Geschichte, die beleuchtet wer 'meine' Elena so ist/war. Relativ überflüssig eigentlich, aber die Idee hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Und in den anderen Geschichten wurde Krauser immer mal wieder am Rand erwähnt und ich dachte, ich beleuchte diesen durchaus wichtigen Part von Elenas Vergangenheit mal etwas näher. Vor allem wollte ich die alte und neue Elena mal direkt gegenüberstellen. Ich hoffe, das ist mir einigermaßen gelungen. In den Rückblenden ist sie 19, in den Gegenwartsszenen etwa 26. Ach ja, die Sache mit den Rückblenden kann man ziemlich sicher als von LOST inspiriert bezeichnen.

Lasst hören, wie's euch gefallen hat!

Nguyen Tran Loc, Juni 2006


End file.
